Roti Belut Karin
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Kazune bangun kesiangan. Saat hendak membangunkan Karin, ternyata Karin sudah berangkat duluan. Kazune melihat sebuah roti belut di atas meja belajar Karin. Karena lapar & tidak ada sarapan di atas meja makan, Kazune pun memakan roti belut itu. Sepulang sekolah, Karin hendak menunjukkan roti belut pemberian Senior Kirika pada Himeka. Bagaimana reaksi Karin saat tau rotinya tak ada?


Title : Roti Belut Karin

Author : JiHyunZee

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kazune, Karin, Himeka, and 2 other

Length : Oneshoot

FF ini didedikasikan untuk Ryukutari yang udah request. ^^ Semoga Ryu dan readers lainnya yang baca suka dengan FF ini.

~^~^~HAPPY READING~^~^~

Di suatu pagi yang cerah...

"Gawat, aku kesiangan."

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tengah buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Seperti yang kita tahu, dia kesiangan karena tidur larut malam. Seharusnya, sepupunya yang bernama Himeka membangunkannya. Tapi karna Himeka ada piket kelas, jadi Himeka harus berangkat lebih pagi dan tidak bisa membangunkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki bernama Kazune itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan buru-buru memakai seragamnya. Karna terlalu buru-buru, posisi kancing seragamnya menjadi tidak pas. Ia menyambar tasnya yang ada di atas meja belajar dan berlari menuju kamar Karin, seorang gadis yatim piatu yang sekaligus merupakan teman sekelasnya. Kazune sudah menganggap Karin sebegai keluarganya, karna itu mereka tinggal bersama.

"Karin, cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang. Kau mau terlambat, huh?" Kazune menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Karin. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari pemilik kamar tersebut.

"Karin? Hei, kenapa tidak menjawab?" Kazune yang kesal karna tidak mendapat jawaban dari Karin, membuka pintu kamar Karin tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati kamar tersebut kosong tanpa sang pemilik kamar.

"Jadi dia juga sudah berangkat? Dasar, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?! Bodoh." umpat Kazune. Saat hendak menutup kembali pintu kamar Karin, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat sebuah roti belut di atas meja belajar Karin.

Kruuk~~

Perut Kazune berbunyi saat melihat roti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kazune mengambil roti itu dan memakannya, mengingat dia belum sarapan karena tidak ada sarapan di atas meja.

"Gawat, aku terlambat."

Kazune menggigit roti itu sembari berlari dan membenahi letak kancing seragamnya. Kazune sempat tersedak karna berlari sambil menelan roti belut itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kazune bersyukur karena bel belum berbunyi. Masih tersisa 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Kazune berlari menuju kelasnya dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, mengingat tadi ia berlari dari rumahnya menuju sekolahnya yang bernama Seiei Sakura Gaoka tersebut.

Grek..

Kazune menggeser pintu geser kelasnya. Nafasnya yang memburu membuatnya terlihat begitu lelah. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk sembari menghela nafas. Karin berjalan menghampiri Kazune.

"Kazune, gomen, tadi aku lupa membangunkanmu. Hehe.." ucap Karin sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Kazune. Kazune yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, mendongak dan menatap Karin dengan wajah sinis.

"Gomen." ucap Karin lagi. Kazune hanya membalasnya dengan dengungan, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Bel pun berbunyi.

~Skip time~

~Time to go Home~

Kazune, Karin, dan Himeka berjalan pulang bersama. Di tengah jalan, Karin menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kemarin.

"Kemarin, senior Kirika memberikan roti belut padaku. Aku senang sekali, sungguh." Karin bercerita dengan wajah merona dan mata yang berbinar-binar pada Himeka.

"Benarkah? Wah.. pasti menyenangkan. Apa kau sudah memakannya?"

"Belum. Aku akan menyimpannya, karna itu roti belut pertama yang ku dapat dari orang yang ku sukai."

"Hmm.. begitu."

"Nanti aku akan menunjukkannya padamu setelah sampai di rumah. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

-Sesampainya di rumah-

"Kami pulang.." ucap Karin semangat sembari berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sii keluar dari dapur dan menyambut Himeka serta Kazune.

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang. Loh, mana Karin?" tanya Sii.

"Ah, dia sedang mengambil roti belut di kamarnya." jawab Himeka.

"Roti belut?"

"Iya. Katanya roti belut itu dari senior Kirika, dan ia ingin menunjukkannya padaku."

"Oh.. begitu."

'Roti belut? Jangan-jangan...' Kazune bergumam dalam hati.

Kamar Karin

"Huaa... kenapa rotinya tidak ada? Padahal kemarin aku taruh disini."

Karin terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik kamarnya demi menemukan roti belutnya yang hilang tanpa jejak. ._.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Himeka yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Karin.

"Himeka, apa kau melihat roti belutku? Aneh, kenapa bisa hilang ya? Padahal kemarin aku taruh di atas meja belajarku, dan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat masih ada."

"Kau sedang mencari apa Karin?" Sii berjalan muncul di samping Himeka dan bertanya pada Karin.

"Roti belutnya hilang." jawab Himeka.

"Dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanya Sii lagi.

"Di atas meja belajarku." jawab Karin yang masih terus mencari.

"Ah, aku tau." Himeka mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Apa?" tanya Karin dan Sii bersamaan.

"Mungkin pak semut yang mencurinya." jawab Himeka.

Hening...

"Hi.. Himeka, itu tidak mungkin." –Sii

"Benar Himeka. Mana mungkin roti sebesar itu semut yang mencurinya." –Karin

"Hm.. benar juga ya. Maaf, hehe.. Oh ya, bukankah yang terakhir berada di rumah ini tadi pagi itu Kazune?"

"Benar juga. Jangan-jangan..."

"Kalian sedang apa sih? Lama sekali. Aku lapar." sebelum Karin melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba suara Kazune mengintrupsi suasana di kamar itu. Karin, Himeka, dan Sii menoleh ke Kazune. Karin memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kazune pada Karin.

"Kazune, jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau yang memakan roti belut di atas meja belajarku?" tanya Karin to the point.

"Mmm.. itu... Ya, aku memakannya tadi pagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

BUK!

Karin meninju pipi Kazune sampai Kazune terjatuh ke lantai.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kazune kesal karena ditinju tiba-tiba.

"Justru aku yang mau bertanya. KENAPA KAU MEMAKAN ROTI BELUTKU?"

"SUDAH JELAS TADI AKU KESIANGAN. LAGIPULA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUAT SARAPAN!"

"KAU KAN BISA BELI MAKANAN DI KANTIN SAAT ISTIRAHAT!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU KUAT MENAHAN LAPAR?! Lagipula itu hanya roti. Kau bisa membelinya lagi kan?"

"Roti itu sangat berharga bagiku, dan tidak bisa diganti dengan roti yang lain. Kau payah, payah, payah!"

Karin berlari keluar kamar setelah mendorong bahu Kazune. Himeka dan Sii berlari mengejar Karin.

"Huh, perempuan aneh."

Kazune berjalan keluar kamar, bermaksud menghampiri Karin dan meminta maaf padanya. Terlihat Karin, Himeka, dan Sii yang sedang berada di halaman depan rumah mereka.

"Karin, sudahlah, jangan menangis." Himeka mencoba menenangkan Karin. Namun Karin masih saja menangis. Tiba-tiba, cincin Karin bersinar.

"Karin." suara seorang lelaki berambut coklat mengintrupsi suasana di halaman depan itu. Karin, Himeka, dan Sii yang sedang duduk, mendongak, menatap lelaki itu.

"Senior... Kirika?" Karin terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan senior Kirika yang tiba-tiba, begitu pula Himeka dan Sii.

"Hai, maaf aku datang tiba-tiba. Loh? Kau menangis ya?"

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak menangis. Mataku hanya terkena debu." bohong Karin sambil tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan.

"Oh.. begitu. Ah ya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kedai Roti Belut yang baru buka di sekitar sini sekarang. Kau mau?"

Deg..Deg..

'Uwaa... Senior Kirika mengajakku kencan. Ini bukan mimpi, ini sungguhan. Dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku. Terima kasih Dewa.' batin Karin.

"Karin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kirika menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Karin. Karin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi Senior."

"Ayo."

"Himeka, Sii, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Karin melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan mengikuti Kirika di depannya.

"Hati-hati ya." balas Himeka dan Sii. Himeka dan Sii masuk kembali ke rumah mereka setelah Kirika dan Karin pergi. Kazune yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pepohonan, menggeram kesal dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan.

THE END


End file.
